Autumn
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Mikoto wants Mai to notice her. MaiMikoto.


**Autumn  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: If they were real they would belong to themselves… but if they were real Mikoto would have competition.

Notes: angelronin has this community called "The Phoenix, The Cat", that involves one my favorite pairings, so I offered to do some challenges so there could be more MaiMikoto fics existing in the world… Also as a thanks for such community existing.... Sorry that is not Halloween now, but well, I had some issues that took more time than I thought.

* * *

The autumn leaves had been falling from the trees for several days now, and they made a crunching sound whenever someone happened to step over them; at this moment a very uneasy cat was stepping regularly on the leaves, and the sounds she made where making her best friend (and current school delinquent) completely crazy.

Normally people would call Minagi Mikoto a cat simply because of her behavior, today been Halloween the sixteen year old girl had gone one further and was sporting a couple of cat ears and a tail over her old school uniform, several of her fans had found the costume incredibly hot and they had offered a lot of propositions; all of them being quickly (and sometimes violently) refused.

"Is there a logical reason why you are doing the tensely mad walking outside? Is cold here, you know?" Nao had simply let her girlfriend choose her costume and by grace of Shiho was wearing a Miko hakama and kimono; although comfortable they weren't very good against the autumn night cold (if this situation would have happened a couple of years ago the Spider wouldn't have care about Mikoto being alone… damn the time she became one of the good guys). "There's candy inside." Maybe the allure of food would let her friend go inside.

"I don't want candy." Nao counted a point in her favor, at least the catgirl was talking (albeit saying incredibly shocking things); sadly the walking and noise kept going.

"May I know why we are outside, instead than at the party--?" Nao tried again a little more forcefully after a moment of silence only interrupted by the sound of the leaves.

"She didn't say anything!" Mikoto Interrupted in a loud, and slightly desperate, voice (desperation also tainted her eyes). "I do all this for her, cause I know she was going to come to the party in the Mansion... and she doesn't say anything!"

"Who doesn't…?" A second of silence as her brain provided with an answer before she could finish her own sentence; Nao really tried to contain herself, but no matter how many painful memories she tried to call to the front of her mind she still ended up laughing. "You're mad because Tokiha didn't say anything about your costume?"

A small nod was her answer and the laughing began anew. The cat hadn't seem to notice that her old uniform was actually incredible tight on her form now that she was sixteen, it didn't help any (or actually, it helped a lot) that she was an athletic person and that her promise of 'being as big as Mai' had came true. Apparently Mikoto hadn't been aware that the moment she stepped inside the party and Tokiha Mai had seen her; the redhead had had trouble breathing.

"The poor girl… you didn't noticed that Akane and Natsuki had to help her so she could keep being vertical? It's a miracle that she didn't start to bleed from her nose." Nao shook her head at her friend innocence (she had actually thought that a mature Mikoto meant less fun for her); the spider went back inside, but before leaving she gave her friend a piece of advice. "You know instead being here, you should be inside offering some mouth to mouth resuscitation or something."

--

The party was going as strong as before a pair of golden eyes found their prey quickly (some part of instinct made it easy to always find the busty redhead), she was at the moment sitting on a chair in a far corner, and luckily for the hunter she wasn't surrounded by her two friends anymore (and lucky for some other people there weren't metrosexual ani-ue nor blonde kendoka hovering either). Getting from the side door to her pray without being seen was easy, especially as Tokiha Mai had seemed to choose a private corner.

"You want me." The sure and mischievous smile in previously desperate eyes made her look as the sister of her brother, and at seeing that certain redheaded chef had trouble breathing, swallowing and thinking. "I didn't notice, but you do want me."

"I--. Hi?" Mai couldn't find something to say, the presence of Mikoto had made thinking, talking and anything else (except looking at those eyes) extremely difficult. She felt like surrounded by a group of hungry cats, but only one hungry cat was in front of her and she could feel the hunger seeping from her, hunger for her. Suddenly breathing became a chore and that interrupted anything else she may have said; of course it didn't help that certain cat was kissing her at the moment. "Yes." She said the moment that the kissing stopped, and the eighteen year old could finally form a coherent, thought monosyllabic sentence.

"Yes, what?" Mikoto wasn't going to lie, finally kissing the woman she had loved since they met also short-circuited her brain; when Mai gave her a small smile and her brain caught up with her hormones she couldn't help the smile that illuminated her face. "You're breathing okay?"

"Yes, why?" The question threw her a little, and Mai wondered if someday she could say longer words again.

"Cause Nao said I should be offering you some mouth to mouth or something." The mischievous smile was back, and golden eyes met happily shining amethysts.

"I think I feel a little breathless."And at that answer their lips met again, and again, and again…. Until the party was over and certain busty redheaded chef accompanied the cat of Fuuka Gakuen to her room, but that's another story… that Nao made sure to make public after being forced to sleep outside by her roommate and her new girlfriend.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompts were: 1. Leaves 2. Cold 3. Candy 4. Cats 5. Kiss. I hope I did well, it was kinda hard writing an autumn fic here is like summer (actually is spring, but it feels like summer). I'm trying to do all the fics I promised; now I have new glasses and I can see, so expect more from me…


End file.
